Nanai
by Karix7
Summary: Na-na-i, palabra que suena a encantamiento para este rubio acostumbrado a un mundo de magia, pero que implica una dosis de cariño necesaria para cierta castaña que ha decidido exigirlo. No se queja de los fogozos encuentros y de la creatividad de su marido, pero ¿es que acaso se olvidó de los mimos? . One shot regalo de cumpleaños a Luna- Maga


**_Disclaimer: _**_Mmmm... nuevamente aquí debo decir que la Rowling es la dueña del cuento, pero a mi se me ocurre cambiar un poquito la historia..._

**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud.

...

_Hola!_

_Sé que tengo historias inconclusas, pero el destino me mandó lejos de FF... no tengo excusas, pero si noticias_

_Soy toda una Trabajadora Social, ahora en receso entre proyectos, pero dedicando toda mi vocación a intentar salvar el mundo... aún soltera y en búsqueda de un Draquito!... soñar es gratis no?_

_**Dedicada a doña Luna- Maga**__ ... quien con motivo de su cumpleaños me sacó del escondite en el que andaba. Un Beso Guapa y que los cumplas muy feliz!... Que esta historia te guste!_

_Estaré escondida y todo, pero les recuerdo que aún existe el grupo de Facebook:_

**_Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!_**

_Saludos desde mi Amado Viña del Mar_

_¡A leer!_

...

- ¿Qué estás pidiéndome Granger? – Nunca mi nombre, siempre desconfiado - ¿Ese encanto donde lo aprendiste? ¿Acaso es algún truco de belleza?

- Na-na-i – digo despacio y suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Cuándo vas a quitar de tu mente la idea de que todas las palabras que no comprendes son hechizos nuevos?

- Porque vivimos en un mundo de magos Granger, ¿o acaso tengo que recordarte del día en que descubriste que eras bruja? – Nuevamente ese tono severo, desafiante, el mismo con el que me sedujo hace años atrás, luego de aquella batalla y cuando decidí prestar atención a cierto hurón más allá de los Mortífagos.

Vestida con el pijama menos sexy que pude encontrar, un buzo deportivo viejo de mis tiempos de Hogwarts , y con el cabello revuelto por la impaciencia, me decido a cumplir mi cometido. Es el hombre más sexual del planeta y sé que me ama con todo el corazón, pero no tiene idea de cuando su mujer sólo desea compartir un momento de caricias tiernas. Todo termina en la cama, en la mesa, en su escritorio… uf… ya ni sé en cuantos lugares se le ha ocurrido aventurarse conmigo, pero necesito una dosis de cariñito más que sus abrazos inmovilizadores o sus besos en mi frente. Me mira intenso y creo que la estrategia de vestirme de estropajo no le quita las ganas, así que voy a tener que trabajar de otra forma.

Camino hacia él como sé que le gusta, moviendo las caderas y con la mirada de que quiero pelear bajo las sábanas. Se acomoda en su silla, deja los documentos cuidadosamente a un lado del escritorio, despejando todo atisbo de materiales para que me siente sobre el mueble de roble tan antiguo como los Malfoy. Hago lo que me pide, colocando las piernas a cada lado de la silla, para tener toda su atención, y atrayendo su cabeza como si quisiera besarlo.

- Creo que necesitas nuevas clases de lenguaje muggle y uno que realmente te va a gustar – coqueta e insinuante en la medida justa, con ambas manos acariciando sus mejillas suavemente – Hay varias palabras interesantes y creo que ya hay varias que se han convertido en tus favoritas.

- Esas palabras sucias me enloquecen – Draco parece como si estuviera esperando su regalo de cumpleaños – Enséñame lo que es el "nanai", Granger . Y por tu cara creo que me va a gustar…

Como si su cabeza estuviera desconectada de su cuerpo, la agarro y la acomodo en mi pecho. Comienzo a pasar la palma derecha por su cabello, para luego dedicarme a jugar con su cabello suavecito. Se muestra confundido y comienza a intentar despegarse de mí, pero fracasa en el intento, al comenzar a darle besos cortos en la nuca mientras lo acaricio y abrazo en la medida que puedo. La lucha da paso a un desconocido Draco Malfoy que se abraza a una de mis piernas y se deja querer.

- Esto es "nanai" querido, algo que hace tiempo deberías haber conocido – Está convertido en masilla bajo mis dedos y sospecho que el cansancio junto con las caricias pueden ser mi perdición al enviarlo al terreno de los sueños, por lo que me muevo del escritorio hasta sentarme en su regazo y besarlo dulcemente – Que nos dediquemos a acariciarnos y besuquearnos, sin otro motivo que querer dar cariño. No todo es sexo amor, bueno... no estoy diciendo que tenga que disminuir nuestra frecuencia, pero necesito nanai y tú nanai. Y podría ser Hermione en este momento, me gusta como suena Granger, pero también me gusta como dices mi nombre…

Me responde como nunca, con una mano jugueteando en mi espalda y la otra acariciándome la cabeza, mientras responde con besitos en mi cara y cuello. No hay ni seña de que uno de sus abrazos demoledores se haga presente, ni está intentando sacarme la ropa como siempre pasa. Son caricias suaves, juguetonas y sin atisbo de sus acostumbradas intenciones, como si quisiera dedicar tiempo a mostrarme cuanto me quiere, porque eso es lo que siento… puro amor.

- Hermione te has llamado para todo el mundo, especialmente para tus amiguitos salvadores de mundo, pero Granger sólo para mí y por eso me gusta llamarte así – Lo dice con la misma sinceridad de cuando nos declaramos aquella vez junto al lago y con la misma emoción del momento de decir nuestros votos matrimoniales – Y te quiero tanto y tan intensamente que a veces olvido que necesitamos momentos asi de tranquilidad. Cada vez que te miro sólo veo a mi mujer, a la que deseo de una manera que no soy capaz de decir con palabras, sólo con acciones… y vaya que acción tenemos… como aquella vez en que te atrapé en el ascensor y nos quedamos atrapados por una hora…

- Y mi hurón botador nuevamente me trae de vuelta del país de las ensoñaciones con uno de sus recuerdos prohibidos a menores - suspiro rendida, sabiendo que así es el Draco del que me enamoré, uno que no quiero sacar jamás de mi vida, aunque resucite Voldemort y toda su corte de odio.

- Pero un hurón que hoy promete dormir juntitos y cariñosos, poniendo en práctica todo el nanai que mi pelo de escoba necesita – me toma por sorpresa cuando me levanta en sus brazos y se encamina conmigo al dormitorio – y que también promete también dar mucho nanai en días futuros – dice solemnemente mientras me deja caer en la cama suavemente – Pero mañana madrugarás, porque vas a tener que recompensarme por la ración de sexo que perderemos esta noche y tú sabes que cobro con intereses…

Promesas son promesas y este Draco las cumplirá, con una cuota importante de beneficios… vaya que si…

...

_¿Les gustó esta historia que se me ocurrió regalar de cumpleaños?_

_¿Quieren nanai de un hurón botador? Levanten las manos y digan SIIIIII..._

_Espero que sí, cualquier cosa envíeme tomatazo... no se aprobleme..._

_Espero sus comentarios, via pm, rr o como se les ocurra..._

_Nos vemos... espero..._


End file.
